Ryouko confesses her love to Ryoushi!
by fufighter0
Summary: This is my version of what would happen if there was one more episode of Okami-san. It's told with Ryoko as the narrator, so it'll shift from 1st person to 3rd person where it seems fit. I realize now that Ryouko and Ryoushi's names were spelled without the U, I just don't want to go back and fix it right now. I'll get it right next time. Anywho, Please enjoy :


**Okami-San Fan Fic**

Once upon a time in Otogibana City, a very long time ago...well actually we're just picking up where we left off after the last episode...

Today's episode stars Ryoko Okami and our favorite screw up, Ryoshi Morino on the night the Otogi Bank celabrates the defeat of Sheiro and his delinquents with a rousing night of fireworks!

Ryoko has been having quite the episode inside herself. Not sure what to think, she decides to go away from the others for a while untill she settles her inner termoil. She walks to the other side of the building to think in peace.

###

*Told in Ryoko's point of view*

(Flashback to Ryoshi telling Ryoko that he'll always love her).

"There goes Ryoshi agian saying he'll always love me".

(Flash back over)

*Sigh* "He always knows just what to say".

"How come for once I don't know what to say? Why am I so confused? Why do I feel so desperate"?

I couldn't hold back anymore. I fell to my knees trying to fight back the tears. I decided to look up at the sky to see if I can somehow find the answer I needed to know. Of course there's no answer writen in plain view for me. I look down at my feet.

"Maybe Ringo was right. Perhaps i'm kidding myself afterall."

I shook my head as I would if I was arguing with someone. I stood up...

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING RYOKO?! You don't need him! You never did! You're fine on your own"!

I sat back down and covered my face.

"UGH! But why does saying that feel wrong?! Why don't I know what to do"?!

I took a deep breath hoping I could concentrate. Ringo was right. I am kidding myself. If I really didn't need him, then rejecting him wouldn't hurt so much.

"Why are you always right Ringo"?

I closed my eyes. Without thinking I shot up and started slamming my fist against the wall. Vigouesly shaking my head, I started screaming...

"This isn't right! I wasn't supposed to love someone agian! If I get close to someone again...NO! I can't handle that agian! This is why I became stronger! To be able to live alone! That was my plan! WHY RYOSHI?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

Just then I heard something. It sounded like footsteps. I heard a voice too! I snapped out of it instantly! Why? Because that voice was Ryoshi's! I heard him calling my name.

"Crap! I can't let him see me like this! I have to hide"!

Right as I was about to make a run for it, Ryoshi ran up to me.

"Hey Ryoko I heard you yelling something back here. Are you ok"? He asked with a concerened look.

I had to turn my face away from his gaze. I can't look him in the eyes like this. *Sigh* This is it. I have to tell him. I'm sick of hiding like a coward!

With a contorted, blushing face, I ask, " Look Ryoshi I-I need to uh tell y-you something. Would you uh come with me to the uh woods... with me uh real quick..."?

Ryoshi paused for a moment.

After he regained him composher, he said, "Of course. I'll go anywhere with you".

He's got that typical wide smile of his. You guessed it, he's rubbing the back of his head too.

During that walk to the woods which by the way, felt like an eternity, his face suggested that he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.

Finally he asked, "So what's so private that you had to bring me to the woods to tell me? *Laughs a little to himself* I mean surely you don't have anything to hide from me *Laughs some more*."

I shot him an evil, menising look. He flinched and covered his face, expecting me to hit him. Instead I turned back around and kept walking. He poked his head back out from his hands and relaxed once he saw I wasn't going to hit him.

He said, "Hmm what you're going to tell me must be important if you're not hitting me..."

I just sighed. There was nothing to be said. I put my hands to my side and slouched.

I said sarcastly, "Oh how nice, we're here."

This was it. All or nothing. At least if he leaves me now, it'll spare me a harsher blow in the future. However, will I really be able to come back? Could I actually survive it this time? What will I do if he gets everyone, even Ringo to hate me like last time?! I can't do this!

Ryoshi noticed that I was taking my sweet time thinking things over. He interupted my thoughts by asking, "So you were going to ask me something? *Smiles* You don't have to hesitate so much to tell me something. I'll listen to every word you say."

"Oh no! Why are tears forming in my eyes! I can't speak to him like this", I said to myself.

Those words of his hit me like having a brick thrown at your face. There was no stopping my emotions now. It's now or never!

I turned towards him and collapsed in his arms. Waterfalls of tears just pouring out my eyes, I cried, "Ryoshi, all this time I was pretending to be seperated from you so what happened with Sheiro wouldn't happen again. But i'm tired of pretending! I'm tired of pretending that I don't need you when I need you more than anything! I'm tired of pushing you away when I want with all of my being to pull you closer! I can't fight it anymore! *Sobbing more now* "I JUST CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU"!

Ryoshi was paralized! So lost for words. All he could do at the moment was stare, gaping in Ryoko's eyes, searching for something to say.

He shook his head slightly and smiled. He leaned closer to me, so he could speak softer. He said, "Hush. You don't have to cry anymore. You never have to cry again, 'cause i'll always be here for you. I'll always protect you! Remember that i'll always love you, no matter what crazy mess you get yourself into *laughs a little to himself*"

He stared at me for a while with an unbreakable gaze, as if giving me a chance to say something. I didn't have much time to think before he started to brush the hair away from my face.

He wipped his hand accross my eyes. He said, "Here let me take care of this. You don't need to be having these tears blocking your vison."

I wanted to say thank you. I wanted to thank him for everything! I had so much to say, but no words could come out. I stopped crying at last. He had this look like he was about to say something, but couldn't find the words agian.

Looking like he figured out what he wanted to do, he stared into my eyes. At last he said, "Ryoko, you have no idea how long i've been waiting for this. How long i've been dreaming of this moment...and now it's finally come true..."

His voice faded away. I saw him leaning towrd me ever so slowly. My heart started beating so fast that it skipped a beat! Was that fantasy that I kept having about to come true?!

Before I could think anymore, I felt his lips touch mine. I couldn't feel anything else. I even forgot how to breathe! Inhale and exhale right? I felt like I was floating. It was like hovering in nothingness. I did feel something else though. Is this happiness? Joy? Relief? Love? I haven't felt these emotions in so long I forgot they existed. I don't ever want this feeling to end! I need to tell him not to stop.

I held him tighter in an effort to tell him that I felt as happy as he was.

He released me. Before he looked at me, he held me for a bit first.

After a few seconds pasted, he smerked and remarked, "I'll handle to Otogi bank members, you have to tell Ringo".

I nodded in agreement because I was still lost for words. We walked back holding hands and my head resting on his shoulder. It was late so everyone had already gone inside.

He walked me to my room. Before I walked in, I turned and meet his eyes. I sighed and said, "Thank you for eveything. Now that you finally have me, please don't let me go."

He says in return, "Never in a million years. Goodnight Ryoko. See you in the morning. I'll be waiting right here".

As promised, was waiting for me right there that very morning.

###

Now wasn't that a great tale?! I guess now this would be a great time to say, "...and they all lived happily ever after". As for Ringo's reaction to Ryoko's events, that's another tale :)

ALLS WELL THAT ENDS WELL :D


End file.
